


Oki Doki

by KitkatMewers



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), ddlc, doki doki literature club
Genre: Hints at mental Helth Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitkatMewers/pseuds/KitkatMewers
Summary: Sayori works on decorations with M.C instead of Monika. Monika gets confused, and messes thing up even more.





	1. Sorry Monica

She is beautiful, her eyes sparkling from the sunlight sneaking through the window, reading the sentences of her poem, Monica's voice made the words shine bright and mighty. To bad she probably already has a boyfriend, she is way too beautiful to be single.

"AHHHHHHHH SAYORI you scared me to death!!! what are you doing!?!?!" I said, trembling with laughter when Sayori surprised me. I looked at monica, and realized she stopped reading her poem for a while now ,and was in fact sharing it with yuri. "Silly, i'm sharing the poem I wrote!" When Sayori finished her poem about collecting memories, it was not what I expected, but it was good neter the less.

" Hey M.C?" sayori said, clearly worried about something" There is a festival coming up soon, and we are all going to make decorations! I was originally going to make my decorations online with Monica, but she is acting kind of.... Kind of ummmm I can't think of the right word, but can I make the decorations with you instead of monica?.. I know its a weird question" Well it was weird but I promised myself I would never let her down, and something seemed to be up.

"Shure! I mean I have no idea who else I would chose!" In fact, I would like to make cupcakes with Natsuki butttttt Sayori needs my help.

The day ended with nothing exciting happening, except that we went over who would make what, and just as I expected natsuki was making her delicious cupcakes. Apparently Monika already talked about switching with me, she didn't even bring it up or complain when sayori mencond it to her.


	2. SAYORI!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori... Well Sayori... Well You will see

A hole day with Saori! Is there anything better! I haven't done this since we were kids. I hurred to her house. I knocked and her mom ancerd. “Oh hello M.C! Good timing, me and my husband we are about to leave for our 27th anniversary! We are going to the beach, Sayori is in her room” “ Thanks and have fun!” I went upstairs. It was especially quiet… maybe she was listening to music

I opened the door.”SAYORI IIIII” I yelled when I saw sayori with a rope around her neck , crying and on a tip of a char. She stepped off, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move for a few seconds but it seemed like a hower. When I took in the situation I grabbed a pair of scissors and then cut her loose from the rope.

The chair was not high enough to kill her instantly, but it was close. She colapest on the floor and I started crying. What happened, does she need help, of course she does! How did this thought even come to such a sweet girl? I hugged sayori, “It will be okay” I whispered over and over agen. 

“ Why did you save me???” Sayori said Crying her eyes out. “Well you are my friend.. And why wouldn't I… What were you thinking? I mean you were happy, nothing was rong, I I…..Well i don't know.” Sayori was quiet, still alive but she didn't say a thing, I looked around and saw a notification pop up on her computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well That turend sower fast......


	3. Dont leave her hanging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat between friends

A chatting website popped up when I clicked on the notification. 

Monika: Sooooo, how is decorations going with M.C???  
Sayori: well he is not hear yet….  
Monika: Are you still happy that you swiched partners, u know that boyes are never relyibul  
Sayori: he will be hear  
Monika: I know this is a werd queston, but do you ever fill down in the dumps, and dont want enyone to help you or think about you? Sorry if its a tuchy subgect.  
Sayori:.......  
Monika: Well ill take that as a yes. Wach this video i think it might help you.  
(The link was a video about killing yourself and how it will make you happy)(Which is not true at all)  
Monika: I hope that helps!  
Sayori:.....  
NEW MESSAGE  
Monika: Hope M.C doesn't leave you HANGING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short! but that means that i can post more frencuntly soooo ya! Hope u like it!


	4. Monika!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika has a idea

“Did Monica...Why, What happened” sayori was still silent, refusing to lock eyes or even look at me. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, I thought it was her parents, but didn't they leave already, and what would I tell them? The door slowly opens and it was... Monika.

“Uhhhhhh well that was not supposed to happen… I am very sorry M.C”. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!?!!?!!” I said with hatred in my soul, how did I ever love her, she was my idol but this!?!?!? I cold not let her get off the hook no matter the excuse.” I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID”.......

+Hello Monika hear!!! I'm very sorry about this inconvenience, this was not supposed to happen… I have no idea how Sayori made a choice by herself. I considered restarting the game and fixing things…. BUT i'm curious of how she did that, change the course of the game, without being self aware. So I will see what happens. Monika OUT!!+

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first fan fic... so i hope its good! i will try to update it regrly, i have a story in my head so it wont gust be faloing the regular story, also sorry if i dont get the charturs personaltyes spot on but i will try, hope you have a wonderfull day!


End file.
